


Vattenkrig

by Selenelin



Series: Maedhros [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Valinor, Water
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenelin/pseuds/Selenelin
Summary: Några har vattenkrig i Valinor..Title: Water fightSome are having a water fight in Valinor..





	Vattenkrig

Vattnet svider i ögonen och jag måste blunda. Det är svårt att hålla koll på fötterna mot den slemmiga sjöbottnen samtidigt som överkroppen flänger över vattenytan. Jag drar in luft ytterligare en gång bara för att direkt släppa ut det tillsammans med skrattet. Det börjar krampa riktigt ordentligt i magen men jag kan inte sluta, måste skratta ännu mer. 

Jag orkar inte mer utan tappar balansen mitt i skrattet och ramlar åt sidan ner i vattnet samtidigt. Skrattet blir helt okontrollerbart och det blir värre av vattnet utefter kroppen. Det kittlar. Jag tar emot mig själv med händerna i botten och blir halv sittandes, halvt flytandes och fortsätter skratta. Intill mig kämpar mina bröder fortfarande tappert mot Curufin. 

Curufin har lyckats dra igång kanske det mest episka vattenkriget som någonsin utspelats i Valinor. 

Men jag borde inte vara förvånad. Alla Fëanors söner har någonstans inom sig en eld som brinner starkt och furiöst, oavsett om det syns på utsidan eller inte. Den kommer fram inom alla i stunder som dessa. 

Det som hade börjat som en oskyldig liten skvätt mot lillebror hade på nolltid tänt en hämndlystnad utan like i Curufin. Skvätten var bara menad till att avsluta en diskussion lite nonchalant. Men det gick inte för sig för Curufin. 

Nu var det äldsta syskonet sänkt i vattnet och snart hela syskonskaran om allt gick som han ville. 

Den annars så lugne Maglor som stått och tittat på det som hänt i vattnet vid vattenbrynet har sett mig gå ner i vattnet och bestämmer sig för att hoppa i och ingripa. Med bestämda steg kliver han ner i vattnet och lägger in en kraftig våg mot Curufin. Men Curufin är snabb, han har hört sin bror kliva ner i vattnet och har långt innan han kommit fram redan förberett hur han ska vända om och bekämpa sin storebror. Han vänder sig om och slår snabbt bort vattnet som kommer mot honom med ännu mer vatten tillbaka mot sin bror. Maglor blir helt dränkt och tar sig för ögonen. Han försöker få bort vattnet ur ögonen och vänder sig bort. Jag skrattar, om det ens är möjligt, ännu mer och jag är säker på att Maglor hör det. 

Curufin skriker svordomar över de andra i vattnet och de svarar med att ösa vatten mot honom. Striden fortsätter ihärdigt samtidigt som vi, de äldre bröderna, är ur spel. 

De slänger sig, hoppar och dyker och skapar formationer i vattnet, fyra mot en. Det är enorma mängder vatten som flyger i luften när eldens söner försöker besegra varandra. 

Den intensiva vattenstriden får ett uppbrott en stund senare när allas krafter börjar ebba ut. Men det handlar bara mer om ett andningsuppehåll och ett tillfälle att se ut över vattenslaget än ett faktiskt slut. Ingen känner sig färdig riktigt än. 

Jag ligger i vattnet och har fortfarande svårt att hålla mig för skratt. Men försöker sluta eftersom att det gör så ont i kinderna och magen. Mina bröder ser helt slut ut och är röda i ansiktet.  
Det enda som hörs är allas andning och Maglors steg när han vadar upp ur vattnet. Nåväl, han kanske kommer tillbaka. 

Jag ser på Curufin. Han möter min blick och jag ser att den är fylld med djävulskap och list. Lite humor. 

Vad skulle jag göra utan min lillebror? 

Jag reser mig upp och vadar tillbaka mot dem. Alla vet att striden åter är igång.

Nu ska de få se!


End file.
